This invention relates to flow control devices, and, more particularly, to a rotary flow control apparatus for selectively directing fluid flow from a single inlet line to a plurality of outlet lines.
Many applications require the distribution of operating fluids from a single source to a number of fluid operated devices such as hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders. Usually, fluid is supplied to a number of branch lines by a single supply line connected to a pump. One requirement of such fluid delivery systems is the provision of efficient, economical controller devices for selectively controlling the flow of fluid from the supply line to each of the branch lines.
One method of fluid control proposed in the prior art has been to incorporate solenoid-operated valves in each of the branch lines which are opened and closed by electronic or fluid operated controllers. In sophisticated systems, the controllers are often operated by computer to ensure that fluid is supplied to selected branch lines at appropriate times.
These systems are effective in the distribution of fluid through selected branch lines, but several problems are created. In many applications, the solenoid-operated valves and controller devices are too bulky and do not fit available space requirements. All of the pipe fittings connecting the supply line to the branch lines, and the branch lines to the fluid morotrs or other fluid-operated devices, are subject to leakage and/or failure. In addition, the control systems and solenoid-operated valves are relatively expensive to purchase and their overall complexity makes repairs costly.